Player or a Bad boy
by Nyekonerochan
Summary: "I'm in love with the most popular guy in school, star captain of the baseball team, Yamamoto! My fate changes when I receive a (fake) love letter from him...Until I was sent to the Varia gangs base! Can't my life get any worse?" "VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII" "HIIIEEEE !"
1. Chapter 1

**_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic._**

_S2780_

_A Typical love story about a no good girl, a delinquent and a star baseball captain I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn All goes to their rightful owners I only wrote this fanfic~_

* * *

_**Chapter one Introductions**_

* * *

The school bell starting the first period finally rang. All take their seats, and everyone turned their heads to the teachers desk. While taking attendance, quick steps were heard coming throughout the class. A dark shadowy character appeared behind the door. The door was suddenly opening in a quick motion!

"_ HIEE~_ I'm sorry! I'm late!" The little brunette bows to the teacher none stop, already making her dizzy.

"You may stop now miss Sawada Tsunayoshi"the teacher replied in a very low tone.

"Y-yes sir" She stuttered and walked to her seat.

A boy placed his foot on the way the girl was going to, the moment she was passing by she tripped and, the whole class started to laugh at her, the teacher couldn't help but sigh.

" Late again dame-Tsuna?!" one asked in a playful tone " Haha! What a loser " said another

Yes that's her, Dame-Tsuna, no good in anything, poor grades and lack of social skill including physical activities. She was popular for being, well dame. No one would even try to be her friend, almost every teacher had almost given up on her. And yes, she hides her bullying from her parents, why? Because she chose not to. Even if she did, what's the point of going to an other school since it'll be the same, also, she wouldn't like it for her parents to pay even more for just going to a new school. So, she lives with it, already gotten used to this. Atleast she never gave up on life.

She got back up, wiped the dust off her skirt and directly went off to her seat cautiously. The course was finally taking place. Already bored from this subject, not understanding anything, she began to think about ; if she only had skipped first and second period coming back at the next two periods later or maybe even skip school today and many other possible possibilities from getting away from her so called "nightmare" or " prison " if you like.

She took a glance of the class, all taking notes and doing their work except for the ones sleeping like, Yamamoto Takeshi. She smiles, just looking at him can make anyones day worth while.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Star Captain of the baseball team and one of the schools most brilliant minded students. He was ranked third place from the whole school under Gokudera Hayato and Iyetsu Giotto. Him and Tsuna are, well were childhood friends. They used to be close and he'd be always willing to protect her even be with her at tough times, I guess they've separated ever since they first started highschool. Being the captain of the baseball team and all is how she fell inlove with him, atleast a crush on him.

She blinked twice and smiled weakly ' We will never get together, not even in the futur I guess' she thought. *sigh* ' why do I still think we'd have a chance, he's already forgotten about me ever since he became well him... He likes another girl, I can never be as perfect as her...' defeated by her own low-self-esteem, she looks at the window and see a bird landing on a tree and suddenly it starts to fly away ' If only I were a bird, then I wouldn't be living a despicable life like this ' her mind was filled with many images of birds flying freely wanting her life to be the same as theirs.

Continuously staring at the window, she notices something odd behind the background. There laid a group of delinquents preparing themselves for battle against another group of students. One actually caught the eye of our little brunette. A man with long white silvery hair holding a wooden sword between his palm. Muttering words that she wished she heard. He didn't look quite intimidating by her point of view.

* * *

But that was the complete opposite ! Squalo Suberbia, second in command of the Varia, mostly known by of his long white-silvery hair. Often mistaken as a lady from behind, but when he turns around... Let's just say... You don't want to mess nor need to know.

If your wondering what's_** Varia**_, I'll give you a short explanation of whom they are. Varia is a gang of psychopathic delinquents that will ki-destroy everything in their path, they'd take almost all into their possessions without denial nor care. The Varia are controlled by 7 strong and intimidating yet some sexy men!

First! There's Levithan, the wannabe right hand man of their leader, a young man with black gravity defying hair, his face covered by piercings, for the love of god... He tries a little too much for his age.

Second would be Lussuria, the gay and preppy subordinate. He's also known as the fashion police and mom of the Varia, majority of the wardrobes they wear are well, hand sewed with his sweat and tears! He also reminds many of a peacock because of his green Mohawk leading a stream of red.

Third would be Belphegor, a boy who's eyes are covered by his blonde platinum bangs. They all call him prince the ripper, since he is royalty, he'd always be holding against his sleeves his platinum sharpened signature knives that he throws to his lackey Fran.

Fran is the monotone illusionist of the group. Throw him anything, he'd feel it alright! But won't even react! He has been forcibly wearing a cute frog hat covering his green neon hair.

There was also Mammon, the main illusionist. He'd always wear his signature hoodie, not many see his eyes because of of his baggy capelette. He is also known as the "pimp" since he'd get all the mula(money). He'd do as you like, as long as he gets paid. Kinda more like a cheapskate but meh, that's what they call him.

Next would be Squalo and last would be Xanxus.

The leader of the whole Varia, mess with him you've just signed a contract that would bring you directly to hell. Recognized by his scar on the edge of his cheek. Feathers hanging from his short messy hair all the way to his shoulder. He'd always have his school jacket hang on his back, making it look like a cape. Hates almost anything and everything. Also often seen sleeping almost everywhere.

They were all ready to go against the kokuyo students. Preparing for their never ending battle.

"** VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**" The man with silver hair yelled!

" **SHUT UP TRASH**!" Xanxus shouts, throwing him a boulder over the mans head disturbed from his sleep.

" **VOI! Shity boss! If you weren't there snoozing we'd be already done with these freaks!**" he shot a reply, spitting on his face.

" **What did you call me!?**" the boss shot back with a more darker and lower tone wiping his face at the same time.

"**VOOIII! COME AT MEH BROO!**" He scoffed.

"Boys boys _boys!_" and here comes M. Peacock flapping his arms in a very feminine motion.

" Now now! We wouldn't like to waste all of our energy against them now! Would we?" The two men gulped, like always the gay man was always right.

" Ushishishi, looks like someone's getting scolded early in the morning ~ " a huge Cheshire grin appeared from the blondes petite visage.

" Bel-sempai's as lively as always " Said Fran with his usual monotone voice.

" Yare, Yare..." said Mammon the next.

"** Hey!**"an unknown voice came from the other side, looks like a random kokuyo student...

"** Wtf** do you want_ trash _?! "

" Quit ignoring us and fight ya**_ pussies_**! "

"..."

The Varia crew were all stunned and starred at their leader, lightning blew out to the air and dark clouds were about to form. His shadowy figure became more intimidating than usual. Damn, those kokuyo guys are screwed.

Most of the kokuyo students gulped including Bel and Mammon. Their boss got up, took the wooden sword off Squalo, head to the kokuyo student and-

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

" What was that?!" the teacher and the whole class flinched by that sudden surprise! Waking up a dozy Yamamoto. "I think it's from outside!" A student said. The whole class looked at the window excluding Tsuna.

" Woahhh! Look at Xanxus go !"

' **X-Xanxus**?!' The girl thought.

" Everyone back to your seats! I'll call the disciplinary committee over for this! " the teacher got out of the class, everyone cheered and continued to look at the fight! At the same time, in the background the DC (disciplinary committee) were there stopping them in a very vulgar and non problem solving manner... All of them with the old 80's rock Mohawk or hairstyle... I Don't know. It's quite disturbing...

" Damn it it's the** Dc**! " said Squalo. They all flew away including the remaining kokuyo students.

At the same time, the school bell rang and everyone got disappointed, they all left the class and headed to their next class.

* * *

Time skip ~

* * *

Finally lunch time. The little brunette took out her Bento box and headed to the roof top.

* bump*

She bumps into a figure and bowed constantly without looking at him eye to eye. "S-Sorry!" Tsuna apologizes and continued her path.

"..."

Squalo notices the girl passing by him, immediately, he turns around, a small dash of pink lite his face and his heart suddenly skipped a beat. For a second there he found that little brunette really... '_Cute!?_' He slammed his face on the the wall making everyone on his way flinch! ' Whats wrong with me!? Why is my heart beating like this' He clenched his chest. Silly boy, he was confused both physically and mentally and well emotionally!

As she heads to the roof top, a dark figure was there waiting on the side of fence.

" Onii-san~ " she chipped joyously. Skipping towards him

The figure turned around, took a step forward to the girl, who knew that man would be someone actually **_she knew_ !..**. _**Someone like him!**_ More Importantly **_related to!.._.**

**Xanxus...**

* * *

To be continued~ Hey there ya... Um I am a rookie and well this is my so called fanfic that I made btw so... I hope you all like it~ this is like the other version of the actual fanfic be cause the one I made was uber confusing! And I got lost... So it's a remake ^^ so r&r I guess.. I also wrote this on my other account So please check it out ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Mistaken identities**_

" Onii-san~ " she skipped happily towards the man. And hugged him, while he petted her soft caramel hair.

" You alright" the gang leader said, in a soft tone(that was quite rare. )

She gave him a warm smile and nodes. They both sat side by side. Her feeding him a piece of tempura. Such a child -_- "

So, how was your day " he asked taking another piece of tempura, shoving it in his mouth.

The girl flinched at that question. "I-it was fine" she sweat dropped. What she really wanted to say was!_** " I WAS LATE FOR SCHOOL AND GOT SCOLDED! SOME GUY MADE ME TRIP AND EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS! AND I SUDDENLY GOT BUMPED INTO A STRANGER WHOM I DON'T EVEN KNOW! BUT IS WILLING TO HATE ON ME! IF THAT PERSON FINDS ME! I'LL GET SCREWED!"**_

But no she didn't say it Xanxus also wasn't aware of her bullying. He's so busy being a banchou(gang leader) that the only time they'd spend time together was at lunch. Whenever she'd get hurt before lunch, she'd hide her scars with anything she'd fine or tell him that she fell off the stairs or tripped. Sometimes she'd skip lunch with him, and tell him that she had a remedial class or she was busy. Those times are usually the times she'd get beaten up or teased, as in teased cruelly like " we want you dead, die"

The man raised a brow and the girl felt shivers down her spine! " H-how about you?! Ne! how's your day nii-san?! " She chirped every single syllable.

" Ah...it's fine, quite boring actually" he smirked. in reality he actually really wanted to say was!_** " I've beaten the crap out of a kokuyo students shoving a wooden sword up his-"**_

He thought for a moment... And he realized that if he had actually said that, the girl would know about him being a gang leader and it would really affect her, well he wouldn't mind but if she gets kidnapped that's a whole new story.

He then, leaned his head over the girls head and said " if there's anything wrong don't be afraid to ask me. " Tsuna smiled meekly, she felt really low. Should she tell him? Should she wait? She really did not know what to do. She firmly closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Onii-san there's something I —"

She heard snoring and felt like someone dropped an anvil on her head. Xanxus was finally asleep, a nose bubble started to blow. She was frozen, unable to do anything, but to stay still. Still as a rock. Was also completely ignored by her own relative!

She couldn't help but giggle a little. But when she giggles her neck starts to hurt. So she faintly smiled ' Maybe next time I'll tell him, or maybe not...' She sighs and carefully tries to eat her lunch without dropping Xanxus nor breaking her neck along the way.

* * *

_Time skip_.

* * *

Lunch was finally over, she couldn't really wake Xanxus off her head so she slipped him off and dropped his head on the concrete. She regretted it but... Surprisingly, he was still asleep... Weird.

She walked out to the hallway and headed back to class.

* Sigh * " Another hour in hell" she mumbles.

A group of girls saw her going into her class. The all were smirking and laughing menacingly.

One of the girls was holding in her hands a letter with a heart shape on it.

" This is the day we'd finally get rid of Dame-Tsuna !"one said, threateningly

" That loser doesn't stand a chance, she'd be dead before even arriving there" a girl shot

" Haha Goodbye dame-Tsuna~" They all giggled and clatter. And walked away from the scene.

Tsunayoshi, sitting on her seat, today was actually not as bad as the other days, this day was more... Calm. She stopped to think for a moment. 'meh… who cares. Maybe they're taking a break?'

The bell rang, class again continued for the next hours. The girl seriously just wanted to throw herself out of the window now. Few minutes later Five minutes till class ends, finally her room is just there waiting for her to enjoy a long nice relaxing day at home!

Two minutes left.

' C'mon-c'mon-c'mon ' she starts to mumble.

3-2-1 !

'" Alright class remember to do pages" before the teacher even finished his sentence, the whole class flew out the door, dragging poor Tsuna with them. At least she had her stuff with her !

She headed to her locker, grabbed her shoes and left home.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**._

* * *

The Varia were at the base, doing what they usually do. Mammon counting money, Lussuria designing their new gang uniform, Levy fixing his piercing, a sleeping Xanxus, the usual monotone Fran and Bel sharpening his knives.

Yet Squalo was just staring outside the open window. Thinking, pacing back and forth. The image of that girl invaded his mind like no tomorrow! He just... really wanted to see her. He sighed an ever long sigh.

Lussy notices him, it's weird, he'd usually see him yell at Bel and Fran for no odd reason. Yet he's just there, silent , staring at the window. Maybe he's hit a whole new level of puberty?! Meh idk.

Squalo, he felt like his head was about to burst, he starts sulks on the window. He heard some person hum from the outside, usually he'd yell at that person, but that voice sounded quite familiar. It was the girl that's bumped into him before. Her voice was so melodic to him. He felt a little more loose, more calm.

Brown caramel hair, hazel eyes a big as orbs, a warm smile on her face, he wanted to reach out to her, embrace her. But that sky was too far, too far for even him to reach.

" Ah! Tsuna!" a familiar and annoying tone rang through his ear.

' Ahh it's that baseball freak... Woah wait her names Tsuna? A guys name? Why does it so sound familiar?' he thought.

The girl turned around and saw, her crush walk towards her. Her heart skipped a beat, she saw butterflies flowing around Yamamoto. Or was that her stomach?... Anyway she felt flustered! there a long story short!

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!-"She squeaked

" How many times have I told you to call me Takeshi?" he grinned at her response.

" Ah! G-gomen" she bows.

The baseball player, smiled and petted her soft brown locks. "Cute..." he said softly.

Tsuna quickly backed away, madly blushing!

"_HIEE~ E-EH!_" She squealed! Again the boy grinned.

Yet he lost sight of Tsuna and completely saw his crush Haru. Tsunayoshi turned around and saw, her.. It's her the girl she envies the most... Well there's Kyoko but this girl actually stole Yamamotos heart.

Defeated, she looks at Yamamoto his face redden and tugging his collar,

that girls smile turned into a frown.

" H-hey-"

before she could even finish he added " See ya later Tsuna I uh... Got baseball practice to go to! "

She gave him a faint smile and nodded.

' _You didn't need to lie, I know exactly where you're going._'

He left waving goodbye, she waved back. Clenching her heart, how much it hurts. Why did it have to be like this? Why did she have to live like this?

She arrived home, feeling depressed, she lost a fight she could never win. He let her rott in her own skin.

* * *

_The next day ~_

* * *

She headed to her locker, opened it and a note was sticking on the top of her shoes. Carefully, she took it out and saw a heart shaped sticker that was placed on the back of the envelope.

'_** C-c-could t-this b-be... I've never ...**_ '

her hands trembled by the thoughts she was having.

_**'R-R-ROVU RETTA!(love letter)'**_

Lifting the letter up the air, her eyes shining with glee! She quickly closed her locker and headed to class.

Impatiently waiting, she really wanted to open that envelope.

Lunch time~

Finally! She had time to open the letter from her locker since this morning. She opened it slowly, hesitating, hands shaking, mind blowing ...

The sunlight shined upon the letter and when she finally reads it.

" **_Meet me at the abandoned warehouse after school_**

**_Love Yamamoto"_**

'_Y-Yamamoto!_'She shrieked in her mind!

Dun dun dun! What will happen next on Player or a Bad boy?! Will she go? Is it really Yamamoto who sent her that love letter? Will I ever finish this fanfic and not be lazy? Will Squalo recognize our protagonist?! Tune it next time~ R&R

Khr does not belong to me it belongs to its rightful owner I only made the fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three: Encounter**_

* * *

' _**Yamamoto!**_ He- he sent me this love letter!?'she twirled in glee caressing the letter in her arms.

' This can't be happening! I must be dreaming!'

She pinched herself while doing so.  
" Ow!" definitely not dreaming.

Her heart couldn't stop beating.

" Oi Dame-Tsuna" a familiar cold and dark tone was coming near by.

" R-Reborn-sensei!"she squeaked.

" How many times have I told you to call me Reborn-oujisan" he asked menacingly while his pet Leon crawled down to his master Reborns shoulder.

That's Reborn, he's actually Tsunas' uncle fore-say, always wearing an expensive suit and his signature orange ribboned fedora. He apparently teaches at her school, guessing he had no choice because of, well you know...Xanxus . Tryna keep an eye on him. Yes he is actually aware of her bullying, he tries to be there for her at times, but he can't always be there for her. He is also her Tutor !... Um-mm... And a really sexy beast... Yeah that's right I said it.

" _hmm_" he hummed staring at the girl holding a piece of paper in her palms.

" What's in your hand my dearest niece" he asked seductively in the girls ear. Feeling his breath she backed away in fear while Leon flicked his tongue at the paper and giving it to Reborn.

" Wait stop! It's personal!"  
The man smirked once again '_That made it more intriguing_' he thought tilting his fedora upwards to read the paragraph.

She glared at the man but it mostly reassembled as a pout, just to say. ' How cute' the fedora wearing teacher said in his mind.

Tsuna tried to grab the paper away from him but He push her face away from with just one hand and continued reading and his eyes furrowed.

"_ Rovu...Retta_?" he said. ' Dame-Tsuna not bad, eh?' he took another at the paper and shrugged ' Hmm, this shouldn't really be in my concern but... 'He saw a tall long silver haired delinquent walking pass by them, noticing that the boy had an eye on Tsuna. He titled his fedora downwards and smirked.

' _Hmm this should be interesting_...'

" It's mine. Give it back'" she demands, trying to push off the older mans hand off her face.

"..."

" Here" he gave her back the paper and added " Careful okay baka-Tsuna?"

He petted her hair. ' _There huh_, meh she'll find out, eventually I hope"

* * *

He suddenly vanished leaving the girl and Tsuna headed to the rooftop, once again , alone with her nii-san.

" Nii-san~" Xanxus noticed she was more cheerful than usual." Did something happen?" He asked taking a piece of sushi off her Bento.

"Secret~!" She replied in a cute childish tone. Causing Xanxus to blush,' cute'

"Ne...Nii-san" she asked shyly, " H- have y-you ever" She placed her hands on her cheeks.

Xanxus sweatdropped. ' What is she talking about. '

" Fell- in - love~*giggle*"each syllable that came out of Tsunas glossy lips strummed into the man ears.

A killing intent surrounded Xanxus with fury. He wanted to kill the man that seduced his little sister into liking him. Tsuna didn't notice it, she was to busy being in lala land than even paying attention to her brothers sis complex well at least it's not as worse at the other guy. Let's just say that that's not important right now.

" Ne...nii-san" Xanxus snapped out of his thoughts, shook his head and looked at his sister holding sushi in her chopsticks. He gave her an odd look.

" Say _ahh~_" she said, her face was filled with sparkles and flowers. Well the man thought that up and his heart got stabbed by an arrow.

" Ahh" he said quite seductively, hitting the chopstick and slipping the food to his mouth.

He petted his sisters brown hair, and as he swallowed, he kissed the girls forehead and layed her on his chest.

_' Today's not such a bad day after all'_ both thought in their minds, bot smiled at the same time.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It was finally last period, yet rain started to pour, that didn't stop Tsuna into going to that place.

She walked there, a fog was approaching and The rain wouldn't stop pouring.

' Something doesn't feel right...'  
Her lady intuition were on high, screaming danger throughout her brain!

' No I can't go back, he's waiting for me' she thought so hard, determined not to leave. For the first time of her life, she didn't want to give up.

Arriving at destination, she heard footsteps, she turned around, thought she saw Yamamoto but instead a bunch of delinquent kokuyo students came to her and she stuttered.

'_ Why are they here?!_'

" What's a cute girl in nami-high doing here" one said seductively, noticing the emblem on her shirt. Scaring her a little more.

Two more came closer. She backed away slowly, looking for a way to escape these guys

' this... This can't be happening !'

A delinquent snap his fingers signaling his two other kokuyo students.

" Get her" one said.  
She jumped over the boy that was going to grab her. And threw her bag at another, giving her time to flee.

The leader went in front of her from going anywhere but she kicked his crotch and ran more rapidly than usual.

" GET THAT BITCH!" The leader cried in pain. So much pain.

She continued to sprint, but she wasn't fast enough being dame till now didn't really help her much. Two of the remaining men ran after her, she tried to loose them but couldn't see because of the fog.

Not knowing where she was going too. She turned to an alley, and a huge chained metal fence blocked her way.

**Dead end**.

She couldn't climb up it. Even if she could've, she wouldn't have much time since they've already arrived.

'** No no no no no**!' She screamed in her mind.

They finally found her, taking many steps closer.

"No where to run, you're quite fiesty for a cutie kid~ Our real boss might like that" one chuckled the other did the same.

Tsuna backed away, her back hits the fence and she tries to climb up but they ran after the girl!She turned around and closed her eyes shut, her heart begging for help but words couldn't get out of her throat, fear caught up to it, drowning each word into a never ending crater .

She regrets it, she was fooled so selfishly( Mostly out of curiosity). Why did god hated her so? What had she done to deserve this?

_Why did god had to punish her for a sin she did not commit._

'_Is this how I'm going to end!?_' were the final words she thought in her mind. '_This is it, this my end, kidnapped, raped then killed!_"

"HIIIIIEEEEEE~!"

**" VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

* Thud*

The sound of metal rang throughout the air, echoing like metal chimes. Two bodies collide at each-other, the sound of droplets sank to the floor.

" Weak" An unfamiliar tone rang to the girls ears.

She slowly tried reopened her eyes, yet her vision commenced to blur.

She saw a silver figure coming at her and shrieked hoping that it's not another kokuyo student trying to attack her.

The figure came closer and Tsuna was already backed up against the wall, she turned to the wall again, closing her eyes shut once more.

" Hieee~! " she squeaked.

"_** Kora! You okay!?**_"

* * *

Hey hey! Made Xanxus a little to Oc much... Hehehe. * sweat drop*  
Anyway hope you like~ Enjoy sorry if it sorta took long. And sorry about my lame chassing scene I'm really not good with details so I tried my best~~

God can't have much time to re-edit this plus the others so r&r~

I love you all~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

_Fate_

* * *

The rain continued to pour down, even heavier than before.

She was still there, afraid to even open her eyes. Trembling, unable to move, shivering in the same spot. Like a kicked puppy.

Drenched by the rain, it was really too cold for her body to bear, sweat and tears leaked all over her pale face, she started to burn.

"Oi..." he stared at the girl, weak and helpless. He was merely confused... Why had he save her when he despises the weak?

No answer, he sighed and bent down to the girl, dropping the metal pipe from his Silverman's arm was stained by the two foes blood. He wasn't quite injured really, he was pretty fine.

Tsuna finally lifted her eyes open upwards to the strangers face. Unfamiliar with who he was.

He showed her a sign of no harm, showing his two empty hands and a small akward grin.

For a second there, he kind of reminds of someone, well something. She titled her head sideways. 'Cute' Squalo thought, for some reason she resembled a small rabbit.

She couldn't get her finger to it, his figure is male but his hair is as twice as longer as hers. Almost like he's a "_Merman..._" she mumbled.

The long haired man scoffed and twitched. "W... What..."'Did she just call me a Mer... Merman?!' he thought out-loud

*CRASH* A loud crash of thunder flew in.

"HIEE" Tsuna shrieked and suddenly jumped on to Squalo, burying herself in his chest. The man was shellshocked frozen, but mostly flustered!

His heart couldn't stop going *Doki Doki* for a moment. Yet, he felt his chest warm up a little too much. He placed his fingers over the girls neck ' Hot...' he thought. She started to breathe heavily, panting, grasping for air.

'Shit... She's got a fever' he took his school suit off and covered it over her head.

"Tche... What do I do...? I don't even know where she even lives..."

He sighed once more, scratching the back of his head. " Guess I better bring her home..."

He lifted the girl up in a piggyback carry and walked, to his place.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**_Kokuyo hideout._**

_Place unknown._

* * *

***Pant* *pant***

"Kufufu... What is it this time ..._ Peasants...,_" A dark, rolling voice was echoing around the dark and luminous room. The only light you would be able to see are the mass of sakura petals on the ground shining a beautiful ray of pinks.

"We...***gulp*** lost two men from one member of the Varia sir..."

"Oya...oya... That's serious bad news there, anything else to change my mind before I end both of your lives" The figure advanced a little closer, only seeing part of his face. He slipped out a trident pointing at one of the boys neck.

" Pyon~ fufu~ looks like two little birdies are going to get fried this evening~" a blond animal like boy appears out from the shadows accompanied by another boy with glasses rolling a yoyo up and down his fingertips.

"Kufufu , any last words?!"

"**WAIT!**" The boy cried.

"Hnnh?"

"W- well we managed to get this away from one of the nami-high student" he slides a bag to the figure. "She escaped from us! And was no where to be found! " he, said partly giving him the truth because of that ' incident '

"She...?" he asked, intrigued that this woman could escape the grasp of a kokuyo student... Not only one, but many.

"I wonder...who she is..." there came out a girl with an indigo pineapple haircut, wearing an eye patch.

"Well my dear chrome" he held the bag towards him and read the name tag. " I'd like to actually see her too ... This miss

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi_**... Kufufu"

* * *

_**At the Sawada residents.**_

* * *

"Hmm it's already this late and my little girl isn't home yet... I'm starting to get worried..." Nana sighed and continued to wash the dishes.

A door broke open, most likely it was a very pissed Xanxus, can't really explain you guys how angry he was so like uh... You know when girls are on their time of the month and get angry for no odd reason and get the feeling to destroy almost anything in their path with no care or whatsoever. So ya it's like that but like a guy on his menstrual period... Derp.

"Where's... Tsuna..."

"Probably out somewhere..." Reborn replied casually, sipping on some tea and reading a newspaper.

"Out somewhere... OUT SOMEWHERE! How can you say that so casually! My baby sisters gone for Christ sakes!" A blond boy panicked as he comes out of the kitchen.

That was Giotto, the oh-so overprotective real brother of Tsuna. Top student of their school and also the school council's president. He has a sis-complex like Xanxus but a little far more worse, more like an obsession...Unaware of her bullying but knows there's someone being bullied at his school.

"Hey I'm home", the front door opens and reveals another blonde man, taller than Giotto an inch shorter than Xanxus.

That man was Dino, another brother of Tsunas, the eldest one of them all. He's already in college, drives a Ferrari and is a total klutz! Tsunas' role model fore-say...(Where do you think she got her 'personality' from? )

"Hey where's Tsuna?" the bronco asked looking around his surroundings.

Reborn smirked, he felt quite amused with the situation placed in front of him. So he decided to have a little fun...

"Oh, we're talking about Dame-Tsuna? She received a love letter today maybe... Hnnh... She's at his place or on a date..."Leon snickered, while Reborn titled his fedora downwards holding in a small grin.

A shock of lightning flew pass the trio.

_'Lo-love letter...'_ Xanxus twitched at the thought of those (disgusting) words. He wanted to punch the guts out the guy who's given her that letter before even going trough him.

_'At his place...'_ now it was Giottos turn to react. Let's say he saw an image of the girl and a random guy, her shirt closely fully unbuttoned while he bra strap slips slowly down her shoulder, trying to cover the remains of her body and the coming up to her while begging

"No! P-pleas don't~" ( Giotto you dirty son of a bitch). His hands turning into a ball of fists. Grinding his teeth till blood escapes from his gums. Flames evaporating from behind him. '**I'LL MURDER HIM!**'

_ 'D-Date!'_ Dino,

Crushed by those words, he didn't want his sister to leave him so early! He was in the brink of fainting. He finally knew what to do. Find the guy, tie him up on a chair and leave him in the basement till the girl completely forgets about him!

Reborn suddenly stood up, and stalked out the kitchen, while closing the door roughly. Making a huge bang that echoed around the room. Everyone stuttered. Maybe they shouldn't have thought out loud...

* * *

**_Back to Squalo~_**

* * *

_'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

Worst comes to worst for Squalo. Other than taking the girl home with him, he had to put with changing her. Oh what a pity for the shark to endure this...

Experience...

The girl on his bed, sleeping soundly. He gave out a rough sigh. 'What is wrong with me' he thought covering his face with both of his fingertips.

He gently slides off her bangs and placed a cold wet cloth on her forehead.

The man continuously stared at the girl, suddenly leaning closer to the petites face. There noses touch lips were in a distance.

**_* thump* *thump*_**

He gulped, open his lips and gently

_***CRAAASHHH!***_

Another cry of thunder broke in, and awakened the girl as her forehead crashes onto the boys' nose!

"HIEEE!' itai!" the girl cowered in pain pressing her hands on her forehead.

Pinching his nose and cursing in pain, he looked back at the girl who was shivering in fear!

"W-Who are you!"

* * *

**_End of chapter four._**

_ Hey hey! ya... I know I took longer than what I have planned :| I was busy with school and stuff teens do. Anyway hope you like it! I know it seems like a last minute writing(Ya it actually is!) Hoping to make a small Christmas special~ yay! I made everyone a lil too occ omahgawd! Sorry bout that :(_

_zomg I'm like lazy to edit this now t-t sorry everyone! I'll try to fix this as soon as possible if needed. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_What the hell?!_

* * *

_"Who are you!"_ she cried, unaware of where she is and who he was. 'Don't tell me he's!'

" **LOLICON!**!" She cried turning her face away from this pervert!

**_* Stab*_**those words pierced in to his gut as he fell on the ground, twitching and imitating an indigo aura of shame.

**" Kora... Is that what you say... TO THE MAN THAT HAS SAVED YOUR ASS FROM A BUNCH OF WEAK DELINQUENTS!"**

" HIIIIIEEEEEE!"

_*** Crashh! ***_

The power shuts down, blackout.

"HIEEE"She shrieked getting out of the bed and falling onto Squalos bear chest.

Stunned yet quite flustered, he laid there frozen. His face flushed.

Squalo felt her shivering and so he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. And so she suddenly fainted due to illness.(Again... Couldn't find anything...)

He let out a long exhausting sigh.  
'Damn, this will be longer and more tiring than what I've even expected' What were you even expecting?!...

He carried her like a sack and tried to look for the bed first before even subconsciously tossing her in. Since it was dark...

Lying on his bed, Tsuna on his side panting gently, it seemed like her fevers' starting to decrease.

Looking out of his small window a race of droplets leaking down its' frame.

Despite the storm, in his mind it stayed silent.

Out of worry he tried to swipe his fingers over the brunets' bangs.

Yet he stop as he heard the name she moaned.

"Yamamoto...- kun" she beckoned in despair.

He stopped himself from continuing forward, a little fear crept on his arm.

**_*I can't touch her... Because she sees another*_**

_Is that how he felt? Jealousy and envy towards Yamamoto? _

_Why would he be jealous?_

The clock played its chorus of ticks and tacks. A second, a minute finally and an hour goes by. Another sigh coming out of his breath.

_" What's wrong with me?"_ he repeated softly in his head.

* * *

_**Time skip.**_

* * *

Midnight stroke by at the Sawada residents. A group of worried family members crowd the room.

A pacing Giotto,a foot tapping Xanxus and a nail bitting Dino.

**"Where is she!"** they all thought in unison.

Reborn got out the room already in his pjs and Leon napping on his shoulder. He glanced at the scene right infront of him and scoffed to grab their attention.

"You should all go to sleep, I wouldn't like to wake up in the morning and see three horrid and monster looking boys in the kitchen waiting for their beloved sister whom might run away of how ugly you all are from the inside out."

All three of them glared at the adult, who suddenly smirked and pulled out a large chef knife out of the counter and counted to ten.

**_"Get your asses to bed or else one of them will become a new head on my wall!"_**

They felt the dark aura that he was giving to them. This isn't just any kind of aura, it's pitch black and very murderous.

Dino pussied out first!  
" We'll go their immediately right guys!?" he stuttered as he sees his old tutor coming closer.  
They all nod at the same time and ran for their lives!

Gone, Reborn tosses the knife into the sink as he yawned and walked back to his room.

* * *

_**Morning~**_

* * *

The Sun shined down on the brunettes' face, as she gently awakens with a small stretch and yawn. She looks around her and realized.

**_This wasn't her home..._**

Other than that, there was a complete stranger right besides her, on a bed. He had a male figure yet his hair was so long, confused she finally decided that it was a tranny.

Suddenly a burst of memory starts to pinch her head. The scene of the delinquents trying to kidnap her, the guy who almost tried to kill her and... The merman that saved her.

_"It's the merman!"_ she thought her eyes twinkling! How cute :3

Like a confused toddler she tilts her head and gazed at his beautiful silver locks. She slides her slender fingers over the males frame as he slowly starts to awaken. The soft warm touch on his face, he looks up and sees an angel smiling gently at him.

She sang sweetly " Ohayo~"  
His eyes widen in surprise! He immediately got up, his face shaded many hues of pink and red!  
Surprising the girl too leaving her off balance and making her fall off the bed. Squalo grabbed her on time but both ended up falling on the floor.

The boy on top of her, his arms resting on the floor and both lips were on eachother.

Both eyes wide open, Squalo jumps right off(Tsuna as well!) and both cried

" I'm soo sorry!" Tsuna bowing at him none stop and Squalo mentally banging his head against the wall! Yes, both of them were blushing hard like a tomato!

"It's fine!" Both chorused!  
Squalo was starting to get a little pissed!

"VOOII! REPEATING THIS SHIT WON'T GET US ANYWHERE!" he yelled as the girl covers her ears from the loud scolding she received. Seriously, this man does not need a Mic to be heard!

"S-Sorry!" she said, afraid to get hurt!

The shark turned around and gave a very long sigh and scratch his head.

A small akward silence.

"Thank you... For saving me... Mister..."

"Squalo." he answered and she commenced to stare at him blankly.

His lip twitch, dumb founded.  
"This is ridiculous, no wonder why she's being chased. She just so gullible and cute!" he thought.

A small growl came out of her stomache and her face flushed out of embarrassment. Covering his lips, he tried to hold out a laugh.

"You hungry?" he asked his voice a little shaky. She nod in response and he turned around facing the door till she grabbed the hem of his shirt, looking down facing the floor and whispered.

"Don't leave me here alone..."

He blinked in surprise!  
"Eh?" he turned his eyes over hers and sees a saddened expression on her face.

He furrowed his brows and patted the girls' head.

"If you don't follow, how will I know what you want to eat?"

Once again she tilts her head with a warm smile on her face!

* * *

**_End of chapter 5_**

* * *

_**Next time on Player or a bad boy?**_

_**"Ushishishi! Sharky! Are you here!"**_

_**"Bel-sempai you shouldn't provoke him..."**_

_**"Yare Yare..."**_

_**All three open the door.**_

_**A towel drops and all of their eyes widened!**_

_**/ Preview 2**_

_**"Tsuna..."**_

_**"Onii-san!"she squeaked!**_

_**"Ehhh?!" all of them said in shock**_

* * *

**Heyo! Hope you enjoyed this very weird and quite repetitive chapter iamsosorrymywrittingisquiteb ad. Anyway I finally got this done! Feels like forever! My exams are coming up and I hoped to finish this before they star and well I did! Yay! Lol I had a short period of writters block! Sadly... I almost given up on this but I was determined not to! Thanks everyone who actually reads this! Yes I love you all! **

**Please R&R~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_This shouldn't be happening!_

* * *

_**Somewhere~**_

* * *

"Bel-sempai, why do we have to go to the sharks place for? He'll probably get mad at us and maybe slice our heads off" said a boy with a cute frog hat lifeless.

"Ushishishi, we're just paying him a little visit, right Mammon..." A young blond man, with a tiara(that's right I said it!)replied with a chesire grin turning to see a heavily hooded boy with purple hair mumbling about money.

The monotone boy just shrugged and they continued their way to the sharks place.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

"SHE'S NOT HERE,SHE'S NOT HERE SHE'S NOTTT HEREEE!" Cried a certain gravity defying haired blond, upset that his little Tuna fish wasn't home yet!

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" oh Lord Giotto...

"Wait!" Dino yelled " WHAT IF THEY WONT MAKE IT IN TIME! MAYBE TSUNA'S *gulp* asdfghjk!" the second blond shrieked not able to spit words out from his toungue.

And both blondes jumped into conclusions and mishaps, worried sick about their little sister. Xanxus just stared at them with disgust" I can't believe I was almost turning out like those trashes, atleast I came back to my senses!"he thought.

"Calm down! She's probably still asleep."the raven teen groaned.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN WHY I OUGHTA!-"

*WACK* Giotto was knocked down, by a frying pan.

The two remaining sons swallowed as they saw their mother with the frying pan as she lectured them.

"It's nice to get up so lively but please, keep it down! Now then! Help mama out with breakfast!"

*sweat drop*

A few minutes later~

Reborn came out of his room and saw a knocked out Giotto on the floor, Leon crawled down to him and flicked his toungue in his ear waking him up disgusted while both master and pet smirked.

* * *

_Back to Squalo and Tsuna~_

* * *

"Itadekimase~" both said.

"After this, you're taking a shower, you reek!" the silver teen scolded making the girl pout while he laughed in amusement.

* * *

_Time skip~_

* * *

"well, I got you some old clothes of mine, your uniform is still being washed. By the way I'll be going out to get us something to eat, you want anything while I'm out?" Squalo asked and she shooked her head as a reply.

A little down that she was going to be alone again.

" I'll be home as soon as I can!" He said, his face red like crimson.

The boy left, locking the door and the girl headed to the shower.

The three musketeers were finally there, Squalo was a block away and they decided to go by the window since the door would obviously be locked.

They heard water running, turns out that Squalo was in the shower they thought.

"Ushishishi! Sharky! Are you here!"

"Bel-sempai you shouldn't provoke him..."

"Yare Yare..."

The water stopped running, and they heard him coming out.

Tsuna was trying to wrap herself up with the towel till-

All three open the door.

Tsuna looked at them, unfocused that her towel was dropping loose.

The towel slipped off from her red body and It felt like time suddenly froze!

In slow motion you would've seen the three boys, there eyes widened to its limit.

there was a long period of silence between the four(idiots)...

Out of reflex, the trio quickly closed the door their hearts beating fast, faces flushed and red liquid dropping from all of their noses.

_**"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEIIEIEIEIE IEI!"**_

"TSUNA!" the shark heard her yell, and immediately turned back to the apartment sprinting his way home and slamming (kicking)the door open as he sees the trio on the bathroom door whipping the blood off their faces. A black aura surrounds Squalo , angered that these pest were at his home.

he didn't even guess what was the cause of this... Problem...

They all stared at him, and the two smirked while Fran stayed monotone like always and ask many question.

"How much do you pay her?" Mammon teased as the silver man flinched.

"I didn't know captain did these type of things, she's young too what a lolicon..." Fran said piercing each sentence in to Squalos gut.

"Ushishishi, what is this young maiden doing here anyway, care to explain? Nevermind I guess she's getting all washed because of what you did last night! Ne~"(OMG YOU DIRTY DIRTY PRINCE :D)

"That's it!"the hot headed teen cried and chased them around the apartment !

While Tsuna remained in the bathroom, shell-shocked and completely frozen thinking "Oh my Kami-sama, why do you hate me so!" she mentally cried waterfalls, he face flushed red of embarrassment.

"WHHYYYYYYY"She cried in misery!

"Oii, Lussy looks like the shark finally found a lover..." Fran sang, emotionless.

"Oya~ really! I'm so proud let's celebrate! Come now Levi call bossu!" a gay man giggled and tossed a phone to the overly pierced teen whom immediately called their boss.

"VOI!LUSSURIA!? LEVI!?WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM!" The silver man asked while dodging Bels knives.

"The door was crashed open! Squ-kun~" Lussuria replied and Levi nodded.

He let out a groan and face palmed! "Can't this day get anyworse!" he mentally screamed.

"Squalo!" the brunet wearing a long white dress shirt and some old shorts sang coming down stairs till she tripped on the stairway! Squalo ran to her, trying to catch her in time yet she fell in the arms of Fran. The frog stared blankly at the girl while she did the same. I had to admit Squalo was about to rip his head out from that moment but thank you Kami that he was able to catch her unharmed.

"Daijoubu?" the greeny asked as she nods and thanks him with a warm smile that caught everyone's attention causing them to blush slightly.

* * *

**_With Xanxus(phone call scene)_**

* * *

His phone started to ring, he saw Squalos house number tapped in and answered. But it wasn't his right hand man in the phone it was the wannabe Levi.

He grumbled hearing his voice(he is a man that gets easily annoyed ,makes sense!)and answered

"The fuck do you want trash! Make it quick!" in the background he was washing the dishes glaring at Giotto and the blond did the same (glaring contest!) Levi was wasting his time from even beating the crap out this loser right besides him.

"Bossu! It appears that Squalo has a lady in his home, probably a lover or a wench!" then Lussuria cut him off saying " Hoy~ Xanxus you better join! We're celebrating his new found love(well he never really had a woman in his life before..)she's very adorable and young looking too! See ya there bossu~ Muah~" he hangs up the phone and let out a very long smirk...

"Finally something interesting!" he mumbles under his breath and walks out the door.

"Where are you going?" Giotto behind him leaning on the wall, "god he's so annoying" he mentally scoffed.

"Out"The varia boss was already half way there!

* * *

Back to Tsuna and the gang.

* * *

They were in the living room, staring blankly at eachother with a very akward silence.

" So, what's your name"Mammon asked counting money on the tip of his palms.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna!" the girl replied fidgeting a little.

"How old are you?" Fran asked the next.

"F-fourteen..." she answered while Fran looked back at Squalo pointing at him and added

"You are a lolicon captain!" Everyone snorted, a vein popped on Squalos head as he shoves Fran on the wall leaving a small crater on it.

" Is he...-

Ya he's fine" Mammon replied as if this was it was nothing out the ordinary.

"So Squalo, how did you two met? You didn't get a chance to explain the Prince, I'm getting quite impatient..." Bel pulled several knives off his sleeves, perfectly sharpened and ready to kill!

"Boys boys boys, be patient boss also has to hear this beautiful love story they've commenced to write!" Lussuria sang holding himself and gone to lala romance land.

"What!?/pardon!?" both Squ-kun and Tsu-chan said both faces were starting to burn pink.

"Eh? You guys aren't dating!? How sad.. You two seemed to be good together!" the peacock looking man pouted in loss.

"Eh!" their faces started to burn into a darker shade of red.

"Well since she's not yours... Ushishishi~ maybe I should take her away what do you say princess?" Bel teased, with a huge grin on his face. in hold of the girls chin and bringing her closer to his.

Squalos anger meter was surpassing it's limit, also his vein was getting bigger.

"Sempai! Learn how to share!" Fran pulled Tsuna into a hug, breathing Onto her hair while purring in her ear "You smell delightful...Tsu-chan" Causing the girl blush even more from before!

Squalo was starting to grind his teeth to dust, he was very annoyed all right!

Done with counting, satisfied yet tired. Mammon leaned down to Tsunas legs and quickly fell into deep sleep.

The man was finally on fire marching straight forward towards them. Until they heard Lussuria saying " Ah boss! Your finally here!"

Belphegor, Fran, Squalo and even Mammon who had just awaken from hearing the word "boss" he got back up and all swallowed harshly. Fran let go of the girl and Squalo and Bel backed away slowly.

"So whose the lucky bi–"

Xanxus got in the room, the first thing he saw was long haired brunet as she turned around facing him and gulped.

His eyes widened and he remained silent same goes for the rest. Lussy on was behind, confused of his boss's behavior, waving his hand across Xanxus face hoping to get any reply wich would be a small hit. But no, he stayed there still staring at the girl.

"What do you think is going on?" whispered Levi to Fran who just shrugged.

"...Tsuna..." he finally spoke out.

" Oh! You two know eachother?!" Lussy asked while he glared at the man who started to shrink away.

"Tsuna..."he repeated angrily making her stutter and she scratched the back of her head.

Everyone questioned, how does he know her?! How _do_ they even _know each other_!?

"Onii-san!"she squeaked!

"Ehhh?!" all of them said in shock!

"Nani!"Squalo yelled out in his mind( think about the scream portrait?) falling into a black hole.

Xanxus turned his head to Squalo, walked up to him grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall!(Woo!)

"YOU HAVE FIFTY FUCKING SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHY MY SISTER IS AT YOUR TRASHY PLACE!" (refrain from curse words in front of the young lady)

"I can explain!" the silver head shouted!

"ONII-SAN LET HIM GO!" Tsuna cried trying to pulled the older one away.

"He saved my life while I was being chased by kokuyo students!" she continued.

He turned his head to the child, that was starting to pour tears.

"What..." he let go of Squalo who fell on his butt.

"VOOI SHITTY BOSS I WAS ABOUT TO EXPLAIN TILL-

SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he ordered and hugged his sister while petting her hair and lectured " don't do this ever again, you got the whole family worried!" he then kissed her forehead while the field pouted "I'm not a child!" making the scary man blush.

" Sis complexe!" they all thought in unison.

"So can he tell us now?" Fran said ruining the moment.

* * *

Somewhere.

* * *

"Kufufu... Any luck Chikusa?"

A monotone boy with spectacles was on the pc, the image of Sawada Tsunayoshi was on the screen with many info about her and family.

"It seems like she's siblings with Giotto, Dino and even Xanxus. She's also no good at almost everything, grades are below average the perfect prey for bullying it seems. "

"Interesting~ that is all chikusa you may leave."

"Yes Mukurou-Sama..."

* * *

End of chapter 6.

* * *

Deleted scene from chapter 4!

Reborn suddenly stood up, and stalked out the kitchen, while closing the door roughly. Making a huge bang that echoed around the room. Everyone stuttered. Maybe they shouldn't have thought out loud...

Reborn was finally in his room laughing his ass off, unheard by the trio exception Nana who walked in taking his laundry unnoticed and

walked away... That's new... -

* * *

Please R&R*sigh* this is one hell of a lazy made chapter T-T hope you enjoy it!

Fwahh another Mukurou scene! guessing this story is going to start being a love square ^^maybe...

Super lazy to edit this btw maybe when I have some time probably...

Seeya next time ^^Maybe we'll finally see something involving Yamamoto probably maybe idk :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Memories (Broken past) **

**Song by Lee Hi **

* * *

**_ *Heartbeat* *beat* *beat*_**

Elementary is where it all started.

The day I first met you. The view was so clear; the same autumn skies and the same little park that still lives on today. My first day at school, I'm already mocked by one small trip. The teacher made us all introduce ourselves, one by one till we reach to you. You shined like a star, while I was just fidgeting in embarrassment. You helped me redeem myself, you got me back on my feet.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! You can call me Takeshi!" You introduced yourself generously to me with a large smile.

I remember, by that you made me even more embarrassed and flush red.

"What's your name!?"

"T-T-Tsunayoshi b-but y-you can call me T-Tsuna…."

"Let's be friends!" you declared and then that's how our friendship grew.

You were so kind and humble. Never once you'd call me by Dame-Tsuna or klutz.

I guess that's how I fell for you. Like every girl would by your warm heart, your smile and your charm. You were the true definition of perfect.

**_You are so special to me…_**

Middle school

Where everything fell apart

We were, for the first time, separated. You've found your light, while I drowned into a pool of shadows. The first few weeks, it wasn't all bad. We'd try and find ways to communicate. Our special place, behind the school an unpopulated park we'd sit and talk. I was still in love, and I thought you felt the same. I thought you had cared about me. Every day, we'd be there talking and laughing until the end. I didn't really mind much about making friends since, you we're always there for me. The girls start to become envious and start to really hate me for just being with you. To say, I felt very selfish, just being with you, but I didn't care. I kind of liked it…

**_First you made my heart beat..._**

But one day, you weren't there anymore. I've looked all over, just to find you. Much to my dismay… You were with another girl, a girl that defined the word perfect to everyone. I saw your eyes, the way you looked at her. I felt bitter; jealousy. The way your friends teased when they chant her name. Every day, I'd wait at that place but, not once you ever came. It was like I never existed anymore… It was like, like I was completely forgotten by you.

Walking my way to class I see you and after you but, I saw another going towards you first. I hid myself on the corner of the wall. I peeked out and saw her, the girl you seemed have fallen for, Haru…

"Hey, do you like Tsuna?" she said while titling her head in a cute and innocent manner.

You scratched the back of your head and smile sheepishly. "No actually, I mean she's just a friend."you answered like you didn't want to disappoint her and get the wrong idea about us…

She just smiled, like she just won a prized or something and replied "That's nice!" she sang. She looked at me with a cold smile and grabbed you by the arm, hugging it as you flush deep red. She pulled you in to class while everyone just cheered and teased you both implying that you're both dating.

**_… Then you beat my heart…_**

I ran away that time, I ran away in pain and I didn't care that I've skipped school free willingly. My hand clenched on to my chest, my eyes that leaked out a fall of tears.

Thank god, no one was home that time…

I cried a river that time, locked up in a cellar of a room. I didn't even bother going downstairs.

My lungs dried out, my throat grew soar, and my eyes have gone swollen. There was a wound in my heart, like a tumor or a scar that'll never erase.

Another day at school, I didn't bother talking to anyone, not even you… I tried to erase you but these feelings always fucking reappear. I'm an idiot, I already knew that. It sucks really, my feelings were really unrequited.

I'm a fool, I'm so dumb, I just wish… I wish that I could've been (born)like her.

I wish I was perfect, I wish I was just perfect. All because I just wanted to be with you…

I just wanted you to love me because.

I truly really love you…

* * *

_**Chapter 7 end**_

Hahahah ah! I found inspiration! Woot woot! Lame chapter! Yes well, I again ran through writers block… I swear to god I dk what's wrong with me. Okay so I finally made a chapter instead of working and studying and working and ranting and going through a cal! Anyway enough of my bitching hope you like this short chapter,of memories and stuff I mean I LITTERALLY did not know what to write on this… hope you likes plz r&r I might fix this well next chapter will propably be a little longer(words)


End file.
